yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 153
"Those Who Inherit the Duel" is the one-hundred-and-fifty-third chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga and the two-hundred-and-twelfth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Summary Jonouchi is horrified that "Marik" Summoned three "Embodiment of Apophis" Trap Monsters, knowing that this is not good. Rishid tells him that there was a shadow behind the trap Jonouchi could not see: this is that shadow, this is the true trap, and those who trespass upon it will be entombed in darkness forever. Jonouchi quickly plays a face-down card to end his turn, thinking that the more he attacks "Marik," the more he falls into "Marik's" strategy, he is just sinking into "Marik's" trap deeper and deeper. Honda yells at his friend to look out. Yugi realizes that bringing out a Trap Monster was what Marik was going for. Jonouchi's Spell Card "Fairy Box" disappears after one turn; if "Marik" attacks with the Trap Monsters on his next turn, all Jonouchi's monsters will be destroyed, and he will be almost out of Life Points too. Jonouchi is stressing out on his side of the field, with his 1500 ATK "Alligator Sword" and "Rocket Warrior" weaker than the 1600 ATK "Apophis." Rishid thinks that it is his turn. The three "Apophis" hiss, and Rishid tells Jonouchi to prepare himself. Jonouchi is stressing, but he calms himself down, reminding himself that he has not lost yet. His face-down card is "Scapegoat;" even if all three "Apophis" attack at the same time, he can create a wall with the "Sheep". He looks at the "Foolish Burial" in his hand, thinking that after that, there are no cards in his hand that can save him. As he wonders what he should do, Rishid orders his "Apophis" to attack, and all three lunge, swords drawn back to strike. Yugi cries out Jonouchi's name and Jonouchi counters with "Scapegoat" to block the attack. Honda cheers, and Mai states that he lived through another turn, as Yugi calls it a good move. "Not good enough", Rishid says. He plays "De-Spell," nullifying Jonouchi's "Scapegoat", to the horror of both Mai and Yugi. His monsters are destroyed by the attacks of Rishid's "Apophis", and he also takes a direct attack, reducing his Life Points to 50. As Jonouchi sinks down to one knee, Rishid tells Jonouchi that with his strategy, he cannot beat him. Marik laughs, thinking that all Jonouchi's monsters are dead, and he only has 50 Life Points left. He tells Rishid that he did it. On Jonouchi's next move, he will have no choice but to place his hand on his Deck and surrender. Closing his eyes, Rishid thinks that it was too easy, while Kaiba huffs in irritation that this was the best Jonouchi could have done. Honda urges Jonouchi not to give up, and Mai tells Jonouchi to get up. Jonouchi thinks that there is nothing more he can do. It is over. He raises his hand to his Deck. Shizuka interrupts, telling Jonouchi that he can do it, and not to let "Marik" beat him. Jonouchi looks at his sister, as she tells him that he has worked so hard for himself and his friends. He has come so far, and gave Shizuka light when she was wandering in darkness. The statement strikes Rishid as well, as Shizuka states that even if he cannot win, she does not want to see him give up. Mai says Shizuka's name, then she yells at Jonouchi and calls him an idiot. Rishid speaks up; since he won, will Jonouchi answer one question for him? He asks Jonouchi what he sought by joining the tournament. Jonouchi explains that there is someone he has to beat. Yugi looks over at Dark Yugi, in spirit form beside him. Jonouchi continues, to get to that point, he had to go a long way. He met all kinds of people and he fought them. That is his own Battle City. Stating that that is enough of an answer, he has something to say to "Marik", take back "since he won". Jonouchi has not lost yet. Yugi and Shizuka encourage him as Mai smiles proudly. Jonouchi asks that if he gives up now, what is he going to tell the Duelists he fought who paved the way for him. Thinking of Insector Haga, Esper Roba and Ryota Kajiki, he says that every single one of them fought him till the very end without giving up. Rishid points out that there is nothing more he can do, is it not also honorable for a Duelist to gracefully turn his back? Jonouchi states that it is his turn, and he is drawing a card. He thinks that his chances are closed to zero, but he will not surrender, ever. Dark Yugi request to speak, and Yugi allows him to take over. He tells Jonouchi to remember this riddle "What is something you can show, but can't see?" Jonouchi replies that he knows, having drawn "Graverobber". You can see your Deck, but you can not see the card that you are going to draw next. The courage to draw that unseen card, the power to believe in it, that is the strength of a Duelist. Jonouchi looks at his card, then he Sets two cards face-down and ends his turn. Rishid remarks that his prey chooses to fight. He will take care of Jonouchi in a flash. He orders his "Avatars of Apophis" to eliminate the enemy. As Jonouchi waits, Dark Yugi thinks that it is now or never. Jonouchi activates his Set Spell Card, "Foolish Burial," then his other face-down card, "Graverobber." Rishid can only think "what?" as a large humanoid monster appears and fires laser beams from its eyes, wiping out Rishid's Trap Monsters. Jonouchi asks if "Marik's" ever heard of "Jinzo the Psycho Shocker". His "Trap Sense" lets him destroy all the Traps on the field. He put him into Rishid's Graveyard with "Foolish Burial", then Summoned him with "Graverobber." Remembering Esper Roba, he states that it is a card he got from somebody he Dueled. Featured Duels: Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Rishid Turn 9: Jonouchi Continuing from the previous chapter, all three of Rishid's Set "Embodiment of Apophis" have been activated, Special Summoning them as Monster Cards. (1600/1800) Jonouchi Sets a card. Turn 10: Rishid Rishid draws. He attacks with all three "Embodiments of Apophis." Jonouchi activates his Set "Scapegoat", to Special Summon 4 "Sheep" to his side of the field. Rishid activates "De-Spell" from his hand to negate "Scapegoat". The attacks of all three "Apophis" go through, first destroying "Rocket Warrior", (Jonouchi: 1750) and "Alligator Sword" (Jonouchi: 1650) and then the final "Apophis" attacks directly (Jonouchi: 50). Turn 11: Jonouchi Jonouchi draws "Graverobber." Jonouchi Sets two cards. Turn 12: Rishid Rishid draws, and then attacks Jonouchi directly with all three "Embodiments of Apophis". Jonouchi activates his Set "Foolish Burial", sending "Jinzo" from his Deck to Rishid's Graveyard. Then he activates his Set "Graverobber", allowing him to take a card from Rishid's Graveyard, Special Summoning "Jinzo" to his side of the field in Attack Position. The effect of "Jinzo" activates, destroying all Trap Cards on the field. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production history Those Who Inherit the Duel is the 153rd chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. In the Japanese manga it is the 212th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 24 of the Japanese graphic novels and volume 17 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist graphic novels in English.